Holmes alors
by Madblueunicorn
Summary: Petites histoires narrant les amours des frères Holmes. Attention, peut contenir du lemon. Homophobes s'abstenir Si vous avez une idée particulière, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je verrais si j'arrive à en faire quelque chose.
1. Avouer ses sentiments

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la création de Arthur C. Doyle, repris dans la série _Sherlock_ de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat

Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Tout a commencé lors de cette enquête. Depuis ce moment ou John Watson, docteur de son état a vu Sherlock plongé et sauvé cette petite fille, l'a vu sortir de l'eau, dégoulinant, sa chemise blanche lui collant à la peau, laissant voir les muscles de Sherlock.  
Tout semblait bouger au ralentit, le son assourdi...  
John se secoua et courut prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, l'envelopper dans une couverture et vérifier qu'elle n'ait rien.  
Mais si son corps s'activait à réchauffer le petit corps tremblant, son esprit était encore en train de se remémorer le torse de son ami.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait Sherlock ainsi, il en avait vu d'autres !  
La mère de l'enfant arriva en courant et après avoir agressé Sherlock de remerciements, et amena sa fille vers l'ambulance.  
-John ? Ça va ?  
Le dit John releva la tête :  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de plonger dans la Tamise en plein mois de janvier.  
Sherlock eut un petit rire.  
\- Si tu le dis.  
Si seulement John n'avait pas tourné la tête en entendant arriver le père de l'enfant. Si seulement il avait pu voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sherlock.

Après les remerciements du père, nos deux héros avaient pris un taxi et étaient retournés à Baker Street. Pendant le trajet, John se disputait avec sa conscience :  
\- Tu l'aimes, avoue-le !  
-Je ne suis pas gay ! Et j'ai juré de ne plus avoir de relations amoureuses après la mort de Mary.  
\- Tu vois, tu as avoué. Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu parlé de relations "amoureuses" hein !  
\- Non, non et non ! Sherlock est juste mon meilleur ami.

Après 20 minutes de débats intérieurs, John se décida à entamer la conversation :  
\- Comment as-tu... [Se fait couper la parole par Sherlock]  
\- Comment ai-je su qu'il essayerait de kidnapper Sarah ce soir ? Et bien dans ses lettres, il a parlé plusieurs fois de ...

[ _Ellipse jusqu'à l'arrivée_ ]

Madame Hudson leur avait préparé le repas et les deux amis mangèrent silencieusement. Puis ils discutèrent.  
Soudain John regarda l'heure :  
\- Bon, je vais me coucher. Il y en a qui travaille demain. Bonne nuit Sherlock.  
-Bonne nuit John, lui répondit Sherlock.

Trois mois plus tard :

C'est officiel. John Watson est amoureux. Trois mois. Le temps qu'il lui aura fallu pour s'en convaincre.  
Chaque mot, chaque enquête avec Sherlock le détruisait et le remplissait de joie.  
Mais il connaissait Sherlock. Sherlock l'insensible, Sherlock au cœur de pierre. Jamais, au grand jamais le grand détective Sherlock Holmes ne céderait à ce sentiment stupide et douloureux qu'est l'amour.  
Parfois John pensait au combien ce serait agréable que Sherlock soit différent. Plus près de ses sentiments. Plus à l'écoute des autres. Mais à chaque fois John se disait que non, ce ne serait pas agréable, ce ne serait pas son Sherlock. Pas l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Sherlock voyait que son ami était triste, maussade, encore plus rêveur que d'habitude mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi John ne fais-tu pas plus attention aux gestes, aux regards que te lance Sherlock ? Pourquoi te faire ainsi souffrir ?

Moriarty.  
Ce seul nom fit sauter d'excitation Sherlock. Enfin. Sa Némésis était de retour ! Pendant plus de deux mois, Sherlock et Moriarty jouèrent au chat et à la souris. Mais un jour, Jim dépassa les limites. John fut enlevé. Torturé. Et Sherlock devait, impuissant, regarder les vidéos que Moriarty lui envoyait. Il cherchait, mais dès qu'il avançait, il tombait dans un cul de sac.

Mais ce jour-là, Sherlock reçut une lettre qui changea la donne :

Mon cher détective,  
Je t'informe par la présente la mort future de ton ami, le docteur Watson.  
Je dois t'avouer que, je brûle d'impatience de voir si tu vas réussir à le sauver.  
Tant de souvenirs sont liés à ces lieux. Et tout sera fini, là où tout a commencé.  
Peut-être à ce soir,  
Jim

Sherlock comprit immédiatement. John serait caché dans l'un de ces feux. Feux allumés aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à la monarchie anglaise. Quel beau pied de nez fait par Moriarty, l'anarchiste parfait. Mais voilà, où ?  
Il y en avait dans partout Londres et tous sans exception seront allumés à 22h00.  
Réfléchis Sherlock, réfléchis ! Les souvenirs que tu as avec Moriarty ne concerne pas John, c'est donc ceux avec John. Réfléchis Sherlock, réfléchis

L'université ! Voilà où tout a commencé ! Là où Sherlock a rencontré John, là où ils sont devenus plus que des amis.

Dépêche-toi, l'heure tourne, il est 21h37, vite.

Sherlock partit en courant.  
-Taxi !  
Pourquoi ce taxi va-t-il si lentement ? Pourquoi Jim ne t'a-t-il pas envoyé cette lettre plus tôt ?  
Enfin, tu y es presque, cours Sherlock, cours

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

NON !  
Le cri que Sherlock poussa fit se retourner l'assistance, qui regarda, stupéfaite cet homme qui jetait les branches du tas.  
Encore plus stupéfaite quand il en ressorti un homme.

-JOHN.  
[Toussotements]  
-Merci.

John releva les yeux et soutient le regard de Sherlock. Il y vit tant d'émotions.  
-Je t'aime John.  
Et la surprise fut de taille quand le grand détective se pencha pour l'embrasser. Si surpris que notre bon docteur en rompit le baiser.

Sherlock, surpris, s'excusa :  
-Désolé John, je sais que tu ne voulais plus... Après la mort de Mary...

Sherlock se releva et s'éloigna.  
-Sherlock !  
Le détective se retourna pour voir John Watson lui courir après et l'embrasser.  
John rompit leur baiser :  
-Je t'aime aussi Sherlock.

Derrière son écran, Jim Moriarty regardait nos deux amoureux d'un regard triste. Il avait réussi : ils étaient ensemble. Mais Dieu que cela lui coutait !  
Il les regarda encore sur son écran, des larmes tombant sur le clavier.


	2. Tu es ma famille

Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriètè de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, repris dans la série _Sherlock_ de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss

Sherlock se réveilla. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Dehors, il faisait nuit. Un poids encerclant sa main l'interpella. Une petite leur sur sa gauche attira son regard.

Mycroft était là, endormi. Il serrait la main de son petit frère, doucement , comme une mère le ferait, mais avec une poigne, celle d'un père qui tient son enfant pour l'aider à faire ses premiers pas.

Et mère, il l'avait été. Plus que la leur, perdue dans ses calculs mathématiques,

Et père, il l'avait été également. Plus que le leur, alternant entre une peine cachée que Sherlock ne comprenait pas, et incompréhension, celle de ne pas comprendre dans quel monde vivent ses enfants.

Mais Mycroft avait toujours été là. Quand Sherlock avait fait du vélo et s'était ouvert le genou, c'était Mycroft qui 'avait soigné et consolé. Quand Sherlock apprenait à nager, c'était Mycroft qui le poussait et l'encourageait.

Sherlock sourit en voyant le livre posé sur les genoux de son frère, et le filet de bave qui lui coulait sur son menton. Sa cravate, normalement si droite qu'elle semblait collée à la chemise, était de travers.

Sherlock souriait. Même si Mycroft le traitait souvent d'idiot, il savait qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Sherlock perdit son sourire. Mais qu'avait-il fait, lui, pour aider son frère ?

Mycroft s'était si inquiété pour lui qu'il avait tenté de corrompre John, pour avoir des informations. Mycroft l'avait aidé à disparaître, l'avait retrouvé et sauvé, avait convaincu le gouvernement de laisser Sherlock en liberté, alors qu'il avait tué un homme et qu'il était coupable.

Sherlock comprit quelle était la faiblesse de son frère. Son talon d'Achille. C'était lui, Sherlock Holmes, grand emmerdeur devant l'éternel, détective consultant, sociopathe de haut niveau, petit frère casse-pieds…

-Sherlock, tu devrais dormir.

La voix d'un Mycroft à moitié endormi le fit sursauter.

-Je n'y arrive pas, reconnut Sherlock. Puis, d'une voix fatiguée, demanda : Pourquoi Mycroft ? Pourquoi tu es toujours là pour moi, malgré le fait que je sois…

-Un insupportable casse-cou ?

-J'allais dire un emmerdeur professionnel mais oui.

Mycroft se redressa sur la chaise, s'essuya le filet de bave en marmonnant un ''N'en parle à personne c'est clair ?''.

Il se tourna vers Sherlock, qui le guettait, ses grands yeux verts pleins de questions et de remords.

-Parce que tu es mon frère, finit-il par dire, ma famille. Je n'abandonnerais jamais un membre de ma famille, comme toi tu n'abandonnerais jamais tes amis, comme tu n'abandonnerais jamais John.

Sherlock sourit. Mycroft sourit et se leva.

-Fais-moi une place, on dort très mal sur ces chaises d'hôpital.

Sherlock se poussa et Mycroft se coucha contre lui. Sherlock posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère. Mycroft lui caressa gentiment les cheveux et, alors que Sherlock sombrait à nouveau dans le sommeil, il entendit Mycroft :

-Au fait, dès demain, ces événements ne se seront jamais produits.

Sherlock s'endormit en souriant. Quoi qu'il se passe, il aurait son frère.


	3. La même routine

Comme tous les soirs, Gregory Lestrade rentrait chez lui. Sa vie lui semblait être une interminable ronde. À 6h30, il se levait, déjeunait, et partait au travail. À 12h15, il faisait une pause repas, mangeait le même sandwich, buvait une tasse de café et recommençait à travailler tous les jours à la même heure et finissait toujours vers 19h45. Seules les heures où un corps avait été découvert variaient.

La même routine depuis des années. Jusqu'au jour ou il l'avait rencontré.  
Un jeune prétentieux, un blanc-bec qui se croyait supérieur à la police.  
Ça faisait quelque temps que Lestrade recevait des lettres/sms/mails de ce type. Rien ne semblait arrêter cet homme. Mais comme le Lieutenant n'arrivait à rien, il accepta de le rencontrer.

Stupéfiant.

Le seul mot qui pouvait s'accorder à cet entretien.  
Greg l'avait rencontré dans un café. L'homme était grand, et autant ses cheveux brun semblaient dire douceur, ses yeux bleu-vert semblaient lire instantanément en vous, découvrir tout vos défauts.  
De cet entretien, Lestrade n'avait retenu que la stupéfaction. Il s'était repris une immense claque de la part d'un blanc-bec.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant des années. Aucune personne de l'équipe de Greg n'arrivait à supporter ce '' Sherlock Holmes'' ce timbré. Ce qui les énervaient d'autant plus que Lui avait des résultats. Gregory n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais la rencontre avec Sherlock était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux dans sa vie de policier. Grâce à lui, le nombre de criminels capturés avait augmenté, son service avait le meilleur taux de réussite. Et pas une fois Sherlock n'avait tiré la gloire sur lui, alors qu'il avait fait tout le travail.

Un jour, Sherlock vint avec un ami, ce John Watson. Ce fut la seule fois où Sherlock Holmes ne devina pas les pensées de Gregory d'années ils avaient travaillé ensembles, et jamais Greg n'avait eu de regards, de remarques pareilles. Gregory refoula ses sentiments. Il travailla avec John et Sherlock, ignoré par le premier et couvert de remarques acides du second. Il travailla avec eux, supporta les regards que lançait Sherlock à John, supporta l'amitié inséparable entre ces deux-là.

Mais arriva ce jour maudit du Reichenbach, là où il vu le corps de Sherlock être emmené à la morgue, suivi de son enterrement. Jamais il n'alla sur sa tombe. Il n'en n'aurait pas le courage. Le lieutenant Lestrade passa deux années floues. Les seuls véritables souvenirs qu'il avait de cette période était les moments où il remettait en place Anderson, lequel avait des remords concernant la façon dont il avait traité Sherlock.

Un jour, un jour pourtant, un jour qui était comme les autres, fade, insipide, où rien n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passerait. Greg s'était levé à 6h30, avait déjeuné, s'était lavé et habillé, était parti au travail. A 12h15, il avait mangé le même sandwich, avait bu le même café, avait repris exactement à la même heure. A 19h45, il éteignit son ordinateur, prit sa veste, acheta le même repas que d'habitude et prit le même chemin que d'habitude. Il parqua sa voiture dans le parking, à la même place.

En sortant de la voiture, il entendit un bruit. Aperçut une ombre. Il se rapprocha. L'ombre ne bougea pas. Gregory Lestrade manqua s'évanouir en reconnaissant cette ombre: C'était celle de Sherlock Holmes! L'homme qui avait changé sa vie!

Greg réussit pour la 1ère fois à surprendre le grand Sherlock Holmes. Il se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Sherlock se détendit et prit à son tour Lestrade dans ses bras. Il se pencha et lui murmura tout doucement dans l'oreille:

-Tu m'as manqué.

Interloqué, Greg recula légèrement:  
-Tu veux dire que...  
-Je t'aime Greg.  
Et Sherlock de se pencher sur le-dit Lieutenant et de l'embrasser.


End file.
